Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pneumatic tire in which a plurality of main grooves extending along a tire peripheral direction are provided in a tread rubber.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as a pneumatic tire, there has been known a pneumatic tire in which a plurality of main grooves extending along a tire peripheral direction are provided in a tread rubber. In the pneumatic tire mentioned above, a center land portion is arranged in a center portion in a tire width direction, and a cap portion constructing an outer layer of the center land portion is multilayered by a front layer and an inner layer (for example, JP-A-4-50004)
In the pneumatic tire according to JP-A-4-50004, since a loss tangent (=loss elastic modulus/storage elastic modulus, which may be called as “tan δ”) of the front layer of the cap portion is set to be larger than a loss tangent of the inner layer of the cap portion, the pneumatic tire is excellent in an wear resistance. However, the pneumatic tire mentioned above has a problem that a rolling resistance is enlarged.